The Life of Hana Mori
by GEMSLeader2011
Summary: Hana Mori grew up alone since age five when her parents died in the battle with the nine-tailed fox, and again at the age of eight when her brother ran away from the orphanage they stayed at. Now age nineteen, what will happen when she has to take care of wanted s-rank criminal, Itachi Uchiha, who knows the whereabouts of her brother?...Read and find out. Itachi/OC
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Hana Mori

~Prologue~

"Hi my name is Hana Mori, I am currently nineteen-years-old and live in the village of Konoha, The Village Hidden in The Leaves. I was born on February 3rd 1995 to my parents, Hanae and Hiroshi Mori. My parents past away when I was five and left me and my older brother, Haku, who was nine at the time, alone. We lived together in an orphanage up until Haku was twelve, when he left me alone to fend for myself. Now at the age of nineteen, I grew up and made a living for myself, becoming one of the best healers and have since been searching for my runaway brother with my best friends, Saya, and Haruna, both eighteen-year's old."

"Hana let's go. There is a lot of work today...a lot of our ninja just came back from a fierce battle." Saya said rushing to the hospital.

"On my way...Haruna let's go ok?" I said running past them both to the hospital.

"Show off..." Haruna said laughing.

At the hospital we were met with the smell of burnt skin, dirt and many other smells that we couldn't point out.

"Wow...this is the worst i've ever seen them...let's get working." I said walking past the two and up to the hokage.

"How many are there Tsunade?" I asked looking at the men and women in the hospital waiting room.

"About ten out here and five already settled into rooms, we'll need you to go to room fourteen, he looked horrible when he came in so he'll need all the help he can get." She said pointing down the hall.

"Ok. I'll keep you informed on his condition once we get him stabled." I said turning.

"Good. Just keep him alive. He's needed for interrogation." Tsunade said before I could leave.

"Why? Did he do something bad?" I asked looking around to make sure no one would hear our conversation.

"He's a wanted criminal, they captured him in the fight...I can't tell you anymore. The rest you have to find out on your own." Tsunade said walking up to Saya and Haruna to give them orders.

When I entered the room I was greeted by the other healers before one updated me on what was happening.

"He's currently unconscious, but he is stable enough for you to begin healing him. He's been stitched and cleaned as well, the rest is up to you." the male said before they all left me alone with the patient.

I picked up his information board and dropped it right after reading it.

'WANTED: Itachi Uchiha, twenty-years-old, murderer, heir to Uchiha clan, accomplices: Haku Mori, Deidara Iwa, and Sasori of the Sand.'

"Well...shit...I no longer have to find my brother." I said before picking up the board and putting it down on the table and looking at the male on the examination table.

"Keep starring and i'll get holes in my head." Itachi said silently before opening his eyes.

"Thanks for the information. Now I have one more thing I need you to tell me and then i'll choose if I should heal you or not." I said looking at Itachi.

"That would be?" Itachi asked amused.

"Where is my brother?" I asked silently looking at the floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you...since I know you won't like the answer." Itachi said looking away from me and up at the ceiling.

"Tell me where he is." I said getting pissed off.

"You're just like him, so short tempered. Like I said you won't like it if I tell you." He said looking back at me.

"I don't like anything anyways, so it shouldn't harm me that bad. I just need to know where he is." I said looking at a medical tool near me.

"He's the right-hand man of the leader of the Akatsuki." Itachi said before drifting into unconsciousness again.

"What...?...You're...you're lying...he wouldn't do that..." I said starring at him in disbelief.

…...first chapter...hope you like it so far :D...This is the first anime story i've written in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Hana Mori

~Ch.2~

~Last time on TLOFM~

"He's the right-hand man of the leader of the Akatsuki." Itachi said before drifting into unconsciousness again.

"What...?...You're...you're lying...he wouldn't do that..." I said starring at him in disbelief.

~Now~

The next time Itachi woke up he was in a cell and I was the one who had to watch him, lucky for me.

"Morning sunshine." I said sarcastically when his eyes opened.

"So how are you taking the news about your brother?" Itachi asked staring down the girl with less then mild interest.

"I came to the conclusion that you lied to me." I said studying my nails and only looked up when I heard him scoff.

"How do you get to that conclusion?" he asked me again this time staring directly at me.

"One, my brother isn't a member of the Akatsuki, he was never found after he ran away eleven years ago. Two, the right-hand man of the Akatsuki leader, is actually a female, so you were completely lying to me five days ago." I said glaring at him.

"Five days? About your theory...every thing is wrong. He joined Akatsuki when he was fifteen, and Konan isn't the right-hand man...she's the leader's girlfriend." Itachi said leaning back against the chair.

"Girlfriend?...How many females are in the Akatsuki?" I asked suddenly interested.

"Only Konan. She was the only female ever aloud in." he said looking at the floor

"Not for long." I said standing up.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at me with suspicion.

"If you are telling the truth...I will release you and you have to take me to my brother." I said staring at him until he smirked.

"Fine...but you do realize..that once you join, you can't leave." Itachi said struggling with the chains.

"If i'm with my brother what makes you think i'll want to leave?" I asked laughing at him on the inside because he couldn't break the chains.

"Got a point there...no unchain me and we can leave." he said struggling even more.

"Keep struggling and you'll alert the guards...now keep still." I said going up to him before snapping the chains in one go.

"Stronger then you look...what else can you do besides heal?" Itachi asked standing up and rubbing his wrists.

"Control elements...but no one knows that part...let's go." I said grabbing his wrist and dragging him near the back of the cell before punching the wall out.

"Where do you plan on going if Pein won't accept you into the Akatsuki? You've already betrayed your village by releasing a wanted criminal." he said standing next to me.

"He'll accept me one way or another...i know his weakness." I said smirking at him before I heard shouts behind us.

"Deidara has been circling the area since the day I was brought here. He knows we broke out...he's on his way." Itachi said looking around.

"Let's go Itachi!" a voice yelled from above.

"We got a hitchhiker Deidara...It's Haku's younger sister..the one he is always talking about." Itachi said grabbing my hand as soon as Deidara landed in front of us.

"Then take her with you...maybe then he can shut up about how much he misses her and is angry because he left her here..." Deidara said pulling us onto the clay bird as soon as the ninja appeared.

"Let's go now." I said quickly hiding my face.

"Go Deidara." Itachi said and soon after we were out of the view of the village

…...Ch.2 finally...sorry to those who read it...i've been busy with school...senior year...


	3. Chapter 3

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.3

~Last time on TLOHM~

"Let's go now." I said quickly hiding my face.

"Go Deidara." Itachi said and soon after we were out of the view of the village.

~Now~

"We are nearing the base. Stay near me." Itachi whispered to me before the bird began to drop to the ground.

"Amegakure...this was your hideout all along?...Konoha is slow..." I said and soon after we landed on the floor.

"They are. That's why we were able to build up our kingdom here so fast. Pein is the hokage of Ame...he took over it and everyone sees him as a god and Konan as an angel." Deidara said looking around before I was pulled along and into the side of the tallest building in the area.

"This is our home. Most of us are hardly ever here though...seeing as we are always on missions. The only people always here are Haku, Konan, and Pein." Itachi said before pulling open the heavy door.

One inside it looked like any normal home, with furniture and a television, a kitchen, and a back door.

"Where are all the rooms?" I asked looking around for a while.

"Top floor. We sleep high up so that in case of an ambush we have time to get ready." Deidara said pointing up.

"We need to take you to Pein's office. He's already waiting for us. But he hasn't sensed you yet...how good are you at hiding yourself?" Itachi asked as they started walking.

"Best Konoha has...or had. I never used any of my powers...I was told not to. That's why no one knows I can control the elements." I said shrugging.

"Here we are..." Deidara said stopping.

"Stay behind us." Itachi said before they knocked and were called in.

"Mission complete. Escape was a success as well." Itachi said bowing slightly to Pein.

"How did you break out of Konoha's highest guarded prison?" Pein asked standing up.

"Little help from a friend of ours." Deidara said looking at Haku for second, since he was standing off to the side of Pein.

"Oh? And is this little friend the girl behind you?" Pein asked nodding behind Itachi.

"Yes. One of Konoha's finest escape artists and healers." Itachi said nodding.

"Can I see your face girl?" Pein asked in a more demanding tone then anything else.

"Sure.." I said stepping out from behind Itachi.

"I knew it was you Hana. The blonde hair gave it away." Pein said smiling slightly at me.

"I knew it was you to cousin...Haku..." I said nodding slowly towards my brother.

"You two can go now." Pein said dismissing the two boys.

"Yes sir." they said bowing.

"Itachi, you will be in charge of showing her around later." Pein said before they left the room completely.

"Hana...why are you here?" Haku asked finally coming out of the shadows.

"I hated Konoha and everything after you guys left me alone...all the kids would tease me...saying that you never loved me and that you blamed me for mom and dads death...that's why you left...but I ignored them...i only had two friends I could call actual friends...and even they weren't enough." I said slowly trying to avoid the tears I knew were coming.

"I never left you because of that and you know that. Once I heard that Pein had created an organization I left to find him. Only thing was it took me three years, way longer then I thought it would." Haku said looking at the ground.

"I thought I had lost you...until Itachi was brought in and you're name was listed next to other members..." I said as a lone tear finally left my eye.

"I won't leave you again...you can stay here with us and bring world peace...eventually." Haku said smiling finally.

"It's ok to cry Hana. We are all family. A family that has been separated for far to long." Pein said to me before I was pulled into a hug and crushed by my only living family.

"Wait...this hug is not acceptable...where is Konan?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Right behind you." she answered before squeezing me to death.

"Now...it's acceptable." I said smiling as the boys joined the hug again.

"Finally together again." We all said before laughing.

…...yep...all together again...and Konoha has something up their sleeve...whats going to happen now that the little family has finally reunited?...Stay tuned :) and please subscribe and leave comments. I would appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.4

~Last Time~

"Wait...this hug is not acceptable...where is Konan?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Right behind you." she answered before squeezing me to death.

"Now...it's acceptable." I said smiling as the boys joined the hug again.

"Finally together again." We all said before laughing.

~Now~

"So how did you know it was your cousin when we walked in?" Itachi asked as he led me around the base.

"The voice...it's never changed. When we were younger he used to always sneak up behind me and try to scare me because it's so deep...it never worked." I said laughing as we passed the living room.

"So...you were all so close when you were younger?" he asked as we sat in the kitchen.

"Yeah...one day we were playing around and they wanted to see me used my element control...I used ice that time cause it was so hot that day...but we got caught and I was forced never to used them again because they could be dangerous...not that long after Pein and Konan disappeared...and my brother followed soon after." I said looking at my hands.

"Do I get to see them?" Itachi asked interested.

"Sure...let's go outside and i'll show you there." I laughed before standing as Itachi lead me to the back of the base.

"So what all can you do?" he asked as he sat near by as I got into position.

"Mostly...well...everything...metal, lightning, water, earth, fire, lava, and ice...plus my healing abilities and strength..." I said doing each element as I listed them off.

"Cool..." Deidara said coming outside with everyone.

"Not rusty at all are you little sis?" Haku said coming up behind me.

"Nope...after hearing the hokage and everyone talking about how useless they thought I was...I decided to keep practicing at home...where no one could see me." I said smiling, even though it hurt inside to know what my EX-village thought of me.

"What do you think they'll do once they notice you and Itachi are gone?" Sasori asked looking between me and my brother.

"Search? Mostly only for Itachi though..they won't care if i'm gone." I said shrugging.

"But you're so powerful...how could they not come searching for you?" Deidara asked confused.

"Like I told Itachi...no one knows of my elemental powers...only one person ever did..and I believe he is dead now." I said thinking about it.

"He is...only problem is he told someone and I know it." Pein said sitting next to Itachi.

"How?" Haku asked our cousin as the rest of us just sat in a circle.

"I over heard him talking to someone right before I defected...I don't know who it was though..." he said shaking his head.

"Hopefully he keeps his mouth shut...otherwise they'll use you as a weapon." Itachi said looking over at me with worry.

"I doubt he'll keep his mouth shut now that I am a missing ninja." I said standing.

"Are you ok?" Haku asked looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine...just tired is all...Itachi can you show me the room you told me about?" I asked looking at my brother from the corner of my eye and laughed when his eyes grew.

"You told her?" Haku asked Itachi looking back and forth between us rapidly.

"Yeah..she has a right to know that you've had a room ready for her hear ever since you joined." Itachi said laughing before walking away with me in tow.

~3rd person~

"It's good to see him laughing..." Konan said smiling as the two walked away.

"Maybe bringing her here was the best idea I ever had." Deidara said smiling after his team mate before dragging Sasori inside with him.

~Konoha, 3rd person~

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET OUT?!" Tsunade yelled throughout the hokage tower after it was reported that Hana and Itachi had disappeared.

"I'm not sure milady...the wall looked like it was punched in..." the anbu ninja said bowing.

"You're free to go...report to me if you see anything." Tsunade said waving her hand.

"That's it? We aren't gonna look for her?" Naruto asked looking at her in shock.

"She was useless anyways...all she was good for was healing." Tsunade said shrugging.

"You might want to rethink that." a man said walking in.

"What do you mean and who the hell are you?" Sakura asked staring at the man.

"Who I am doesn't matter...now close your mouth little girl." the man said reaching over and closing Sakura's mouth.

"Answer her question...what do you mean?" Naruto said glaring at the man.

"Hana is stronger than you think." he said staring at the blonde male.

"That's a lie...I've seen her records and there is nothing as of importance there." Tsunade said.

"That's because only few people know of who she really is." the man said walking around a little before sitting down.

"What is she really?" Tsunade asked looking at the man.

"Genso Megami...she's an elemental goddess." he said watching as everyone starred in disbelief.

"How are you so sure?" Tsunade asked recovering quick.

"Like I said..only few people know what she really is. Her brother, her cousin, his girlfriend, a past friend of mine who is no longer alive, and me." he said standing up.

"So what does that mean?" Naruto asked looking between Tsunade and the man.

"It means...you must find her before anyone uses her for the destruction of the world." the man said before disappearing.

"Like who? Who would use her for world destruction?" Sakura asked like an idiot.

"Akatsuki." Tsunade and Sasuke said at the same time.

…...yeah..finally updated...sorry I forgot all about this...I'm so busy with my other stories that this one kind of faded...but if you want more updated please feel free to subscribe and comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.5

~Last time~

"Like who? Who would use her for world destruction?" Sakura asked like an idiot.

"Akatsuki." Tsunade and Sasuke said at the same time.

~Now~

"What do you want to do today?" Itachi asked me at breakfast the next morning.

"Am I aloud to walk around Ame?" I asked looking at my cousin.

"Yes. Now that you have arrived...they'll think the "royal" family is complete." Pein said smiling.

"Royal?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes...I am the Hokage, but they think I am a king, Konan is the queen, and you and your brother are the princess and prince." Pein said laughing.

"That's a little cheesy...but alright...as long as i'm not stuck in this place all day." I said walking away.

"Itachi's going with you." Haku said watching his sister walk away.

"I know..." I said before leaving the building where I saw Itachi waiting for me by a wall.

"Ready?" he asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Yep. Let's go...I need clothes..since I didn't really pack anything before coming." I said looking down at the clothes I was wearing.

"Was Konan always bigger than you?" Itachi asked looking at my...well Konan's clothes which hung off my body.

"With her being almost three years older?...Not really. When we were younger, I was bigger for the most part...but I guess she finally grew into everything." I said shrugging a little while laughing.

"I find that hard to believe..." Itachi said looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"That's harsh...but if you don't believe me you can ask her yourself...although she might hit you..." I said laughing at him when he backed away from me a little.

"I believe you..." Itachi said hesitantly.

"Sure you do..." I said before we hit the center of Ame, where all the shopping stores were.

"We're here...have fun..." Itachi said backing up a little so that I could pass and do what I needed to do.

"Uhuh...don't go to far...I don't take that long when it comes to shopping." I said smirking.

"Or at least in one store..." Itachi mumbled before shrinking away.

Needless to say..after three and a half hours later...Itachi felt like a pack mule.

"Are you done yet?" Itachi asked in a begging tone.

"Almost...Pein said to pick up something at the tailor shop and the jewelry shop...my cloak and ring are all ready apparently." I said shrugging.

Itachi made a whining noise in the back of his throat.

"Come on...only those last two items...then we can go back to base." I said laughing at his pain.

"Well then walk faster...my back hurts because of you." Itachi mumbled, shifting the bags he was holding.

"I can do acupuncture on you?" I offered laughing when he stopped and looked at me with shock on his face.

"No..I'm good..." Itachi said silently praying when we reached the tailor shop.

"Cool...we're here...now let's see..." I said looking around before a man in his late to mid fifty's came out.

"Are you here for the princess' cloak for the Akatsuki?" the man asked looking at me, then Itachi.

"Yes." I said smiling at him.

"I assume you are the princess...younger sister to our prince, Haku?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes...Haku is my older brother...nice to see everyone around here knows of our family so well..." I said nodding.

"Yes well...I have been the personal tailor for over ten years for the Akatsuki...and your cloak is the first of its kind that I've been asked to make. Come let's see how it fits." the male said smiling before leading Itachi and I to the counter where a bag was waiting.

"Is this it?" I asked shocked to see he already had it out.

"Yes. Pein-sama came not long ago saying you would be heading here soon...so I got it ready for when you arrived, since I understand you still have places to go." the man said taking the cloak out of the bag.

"It's so...pretty..." I said looking at it as he held it up for us to see.

"Very first of it's kind...completely white with red clouds and a red collar." he said unzipping it for me to put it on.

"It fits perfect." Itachi said looking as I put it on.

"That it does...just in time to...I believe you must leave now before the jewelry shop closes." he said waving us off.

"Have a good evening sir." I said before leaving with Itachi.

"I love this cloak...I wonder why mine is different from everyone's.." I said playing with the zipper on my cloak.

"Yours is the only one that is white...but not the only one that is different. Your brothers own in a dark blue with red clouds and a red collar." Itachi said as we walked a few feet to the jewelry store where we were to get my ring.

"I wonder what my ring is like..." I said before we reached the store.

"Let's go find out." Itachi said letting me go in first.

"Thanks..." I said before walking in and was greeted by a small woman.

"Hello." she said smiling at me and Itachi before walking to the back.

"The cloaks give us away." Itachi said shrugging.

"Here is your ring...I would like to talk to you but sadly my store closes soon and I must see to my daughter for she is pregnant." the woman said speaking fast before bowing and allowing us to leave.

"Well...that was weird..." I said lifting up the box with my ring in it.

"It was...but look at it and see if you like it...since I know Pein loves choosing the rings for everyone...your brothers' own says prince and it's surrounded by a dark blue background..." Itachi said shrugging.

"Ok...let's see...it obviously says princess...and it's surrounded by a pink background...am I that girly?" I asked looking at Itachi who just shrugged.

"I guess so...let's head to the base...there is something I want you to see." Itachi said adjusting the bags again as I put on the ring and then we headed towards the base.

…..i wonder what Itachi wants to show her...do you wanna know?...let's go see in the next chapter :D...until then...byebye :)


	6. Chapter 6

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.6

~Last time~

"Ok...let's see...it obviously says princess...and it's surrounded by a pink background...am I that girly?" I asked looking at Itachi who just shrugged.

"I guess so...let's head to the base...there is something I want you to see." Itachi said adjusting the bags again as I put on the ring and then we headed towards the base.

~Now~

After putting everything away, Itachi had me to follow him up to the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?" I asked following behind Itachi slowly.

"I told you I wanted to show you something...but we have to hurry." Itachi said walking back over to me and grabbing my hand and pulling me to make me walk faster.

"Ok...i'm coming..." I said walking faster so that he wasn't dragging me.

"Almost there..." Itachi said, just lightly holding my hand now.

Within another minute, the two had finally made it to the roof just as the sun was setting.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked looking around the roof, more like huge balcony.

"The sunset...it's a lot better seeing it here than it is from Konoha." Itachi said pointing out towards the reddish-purple sunset.

"Wow..." I said not knowing what else to say as Itachi pulled me towards the railing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked squeezing my hand lightly.

All I could do was nod.

"Let's go back in now?" Itachi said smiling at the fact that I still haven't moved even though the sunset was over and now the stars littered the sky.

"I wanna stay a little longer...since it's my first time up here...and I'm gonna be leaving soon..." I said looking at the ground.

"Leaving? What do you mean?" Itachi asked freezing near the doorway.

"A mission...apparently Konoha has started a search..." I said looking down.

"Why?" he asked moving towards me.

"According to Pein...someone told Tsunade, the current hokage...about what I really am." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"When did Pein tell you?" he said getting even closer.

"This morning right before breakfast..." I said looking away.

~Flashback~

"Hana...come to my office with me for a second." Pein said to me as I walked to the kitchen.

"Ok...so what's going on?" I asked as soon as we got inside.

"Konoha...they've started a search for you." Pein said sitting down, indicating we might be in here a while.

"Oh...why?...I am of no use to them as far as they know." I said confused and thinking of how things have been changing so fast.

"The man..the friend of the one who caught you...he told Tsunade...she has Team 7 looking for you right now as we speak." Pein said leaning forward.

"Of course...now that they know what I am they want me...and they think that you guys will use the power for world domination.." I said scoffing at the idiots.

"What are you going to do?" Pein asked me knowing I wasn't going to let Konoha get anywhere near the Akatsuki.

"I'm going to drive them away from Ame...knowing them they have Kakashi's dogs with them...once the dogs pick up my scent, it'll lead them somewhere else...then i'll come back." I said leaning back, really wishing I had eaten before coming here.

"I'm gonna lead them to Iwa...on the other side of the world...after that i'll mask my scent and come back..." I said thinking of the farthest village.

"You must take someone with you..." my cousin said rubbing his head.

"I knew that was coming...who do you have in mind?" I asked leaning forward because my back was starting to hurt.

"You have to have our strongest member, which would be Itachi, and also someone who knows Iwa like the back of their hand, Deidara.

"The girly one?...Really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...now let's go have breakfast...Itachi is getting impatient because he can't find you." Pein said with a little smirk.

~Back to current time~

"I was not impatient..." Itachi said denying what her cousin told her.

"Liar...I saw you walking back and forth before me and Pein even entered the kitchen.

"Whatever...when does the mission start?" Itachi asked looking up.

"Tomorrow afternoon...right before sundown." I said looking up at the stars again.

"Does Deidara know about the mission?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah..Pein told him after we left this morning." I said shivering a bit.

Itachi left real quick causing me to be confused, until he came back with a blanket.

"Thanks..." I said as he placed it over me.

"You're welcome...come...let's look at the stars before we can't see them again for a while." Itachi said wrapping his arms around my shoulders to turn me back towards the sky.

Itachi moved his arms to her waist before standing closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked surprised by the sudden contact.

"I'm fine..." Itachi said, but I could easily tell he was lying.

"You're lying to me..." I said trying to move and face him, but the grip he had on my waist was to tight.

"So what? You can't fix the problem...so stay still and just look at the sky." Itachi said grumpy all of a sudden.

"How are you so sure? Look at me and tell me you don't think I can fix whatever problem you have." I said struggling even more and soon enough he let me go so that I could look at him.

"You can't fix my problem." Itachi said starring me straight in the eyes.

"Eyes...you're...you're going blind.." I said backing away a little.

"Do you still think you can fix my problem?" Itachi asked moving closer since I backed away.

"I don't know...but I can try...if you'll let me..." I said moving closer to him as well.

"How? No one knows how to cure blindness...especially when it comes from the mangekyo..." Itachi said looking down as soon as he got close enough.

"It will take some time...look at me..." I said making him look back up before I covered both of his eyes with my hands.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked with his eyes closed.

"Checking how bad the damage is." I said not moving for about five minutes.

"Is it that bad?" Itachi asked noticing all the time that passed by.

"It's bad...but nothing that I can't heal...it will take some time...and during the healing you can't use it...even if it is your method of fighting." I said moving away slightly.

"Seriously?" Itachi asked me not believing me.

"Yes...the retina is tearing slowly...since I caught it early enough...it is still saveable..." I said smiling at him.

Itachi stood stunned for a second before he moved to fast for me to see him.

"Itachi where did you-.." I was cut off when soft lips landed on mine.

Itachi kissed Hana lightly before pulling away.

"Thank you...for uhh..future references..." Itachi said scratching the back of his neck.

"You're...welcome..." I said smiling awkwardly.

'THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU LITTLE SHIT!' I mentally yelled...but was silently happy for it.

…...ohohhoho...damn you Konoha..can't you leave people alone for once?...kekeke kiss?...yep XD...and oh dear Deidara is going with them...third wheel status to the extreme XD...hope you like it :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch.7

~Last time~

"You're...welcome..." I said smiling awkwardly.

'THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU LITTLE SHIT!' I mentally yelled...but was silently happy for it.

~Now, 3rd person~

Since Itachi and Hana decided to stay on the roof most of the night just starring at the stars, they didn't pack until early the next morning.

"We should get some sleep now..." Itachi said sticking his head into Hana's room.

"I know...we have at least a good five hours to sleep before we have to leave." she said looking at the clock.

"Well...try and get some sleep...see you later." Itachi said walking out, scratching the back of his head.

Truth be told, Itachi was still awkward as hell being around Hana ever since he kissed her.

"So weird that boy is...it's a good thing Pein is giving me a lot of money when we leave..." Hana muttered to herself before dressing in her sleepwear and knocking out.

-Five hours later-

"HANA WAKE UP, YEAH!" Deidara yelled through the base.

"I am you idiot." Hana said walking in to the kitchen with a glare on her face.

"Oh...here you go...Pein and Konan said it'd be best if we eat before we leave...and Konan said to go check them..." Deidara said shrinking a little from the glare as he handed her a sandwich.

"Ok...thanks..." She said before retreating to her cousin's office.

"So glad you got my message." Konan said happily when Hana entered.

"Is this a goodbye party?...I'll be back eventually..." Hana said looking between her brother, cousin, and best friend/sister.

"Eventually, meaning maybe a year..." Haku muttered.

"I'll come back...I promise..." Hana said to her brother before hugging him.

Soon enough, Pein and Konan joined the hug.

"Be careful out there...if I end up with a dead sister...Konoha is going to burn." Konan said seriously before hugging Hana one more time.

"Be safe, my dear cousin." Pein said smiling lightly before the office door was opened.

"Hana?...Oh...uh...am I interrupting something?" Itachi asked looking at everyone in the office.

"No...we just finished..." Hana said looking at Itachi with a smile.

"Oh...It's time to go. Deidara is out here yelling like a girl about wanting to leave already..." Itachi said opening the door a little more so everyone could hear Deidara.

"Alright...i'll see you guys as soon as we are done with the mission. We'll be back soon." Hana said smiling sadly at her family once more before turning and leaving with Itachi.

"Something happened between those two..." Konan said watching them leave.

"It appears that way doesn't it?" Pein asked moving towards his desk.

"He better not hurt her..." Haku said gruffly.

"I think it'll be the other way around don't you think?" Pein asked amused, pointing out the fact that Hana is indeed stronger than Itachi, even with the sharingan.

"Got a point there...so what do we do for the next...year and a half while they're gone?" Haku asked looking over at his cousin and cousin-in-law.

"Eat, sleep, go on missions...you know...the usual." Konan said laughing.

-With HaTaRa (don't hate...)-

Hana, Itachi and Deidara had managed to make it out of Ame within minutes, not like the place was that big anyways.

"How close do you think the Konoha ninja's are?" Deidara asked as we continued running.

"Not far off..since they started a few days ago." Hana said listening to the surrounding areas.

"Okay..so what is our route? We can't go left or we will go straight through Konoha." Itachi said looking around slightly before looking ahead again.

"If we are gonna talk about the route we should probably stop for the night...we are well out of Ame now...and night has fallen." Hana said stopping.

"Okay...we'll get things set up." Itachi said hitting Deidara in the arm when he started to complain.

Not to long after, the three were sitting in a circle.

"We have to lead them far away from Ame, which means we have to lead them in a circle before we reach Iwa...seeing as Konoha is pretty much right next door. We will head downwards from here, straight for Suna. From there we will draw them all the way through the Land of Wind, as soon as we are out from there we will enter Ishigakure, the village between the Land of Wind and Earth. After Ishi, we will head straight through the bottom of Ame to Kusagakure. From Kusa, we head into Takigakure, then straight through the Mountain's Graveyard and into Otogakure...then we turn around and head back...after we hit Takigakure again we head straight for the Land of Earth...home to the village of Iwa...and that's pretty much it." Hana said drawing in the dirt with a stick she had found.

"No wonder...Pein knew the exact route you were going to take. It's a good thing they don't expect us back for a year or two." Deidara said holding his head because of a headache.

"That is an interesting route. Thankfully we have leverage...Akatsuki has a habit of traveling so we know how to get through most of those lands unnoticed." Itachi said starring at the route.

"So it's settled...we'll pack in the morning and head straight for Suna...hopefully they haven't notified Gaara that i'm missing yet." Hana said standing and stretching before getting half way into her sleeping bag.

"Who the hell is Gaara?" Itachi asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The fifth Kazekage...?" Hana said confused by the sudden question.

"The red-headed boy?" Deidara asked from his sleeping bag, which was closest to the fire.

"Yes...the former carrier of Shukaku." Hana said making them both figure it out.

"You could have said that first to make things less difficult." Deidara mumbled before curling into his sleeping bag and falling asleep.

"Sleep Hana...I'll take first watch." Itachi said noticing Hana was about to fall over.

"Thanks..." She said smiling before curling into her sleeping bag and falling asleep

About an hour later Itachi noticed something was wrong. Hana had started to shiver and her lips were a really bright red, almost purple, color.

'If she's cold she should have come closer to the fire...' Itachi thought in his head before getting his blanket and moving to put it over her.

"Thank you..." Hana said quietly, snuggling into the warmth.

"You're welcome." Itachi said slightly freaked out because he thought she was asleep.

"Lay down and get some rest Itachi...I'll take next watch." Deidara said waking up.

"Sure thing blonde." Itachi said before getting his sleeping bag and laying next to Hana.

Turns out it's a good thing that the blanket is huge...even if they still slept so close together.

…...woooo...done :D...hope you liked this chapter...I think it's the longest so far :)...feel free to like, favorite, and comment...:D


	8. Chapter 8

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch. 8

~Last time~

"Sure thing blonde." Itachi said before getting his sleeping bag and laying next to Hana.

Turns out it's a good thing that the blanket is huge...even if they still slept so close together.

~Now~

As soon as the sun had risen they started running again, and with in the next two days they ran into a small village on the edge of Suna.

"Let's stay here for the night since we haven't slept in two days." Hana said looking at the nice looking inn.

"Sounds good to me un..." Deidara said going straight up and asking for a room.

"Sorry...we are low on rooms and only have two left." the inn keeper said bowing slightly.

"It's okay...we'll take them." Hana said smiling at the lady.

"Ok ma'am. Thank you and have a nice stay." the lady said before handing the two keys to them after they paid.

"Let's go find the rooms." Hana said turning before leaving.

"Such a nice sister you have." the lady said looking at Deidara.

"Uhh...thank you?" Deidara said confused.

"I think it's the hair Deidara. Let's go before she skins us alive." Itachi said turning and following after Hana.

"It's definitely the hair." Deidara muttered following after him.

"Yep." Itachi said before shutting up.

"If she thinks Hana's my sister...I wonder what she thinks Hana is to you." Deidara said smirking.

"Shut it. Before I sew all mouths shut." Itachi said darkly.

Itachi already knew that the woman though he was Hana's husband...his eyes came in handy really well.

"So...how will the sleeping arrangements go?" Hana asked looking at the boys.

"Since Konoha is mainly looking for you...at least on of us should stay with you in the room." Deidara said thinking.

"Don't think to hard Deidara...you might break something." Hana said teasing him.

"That's it...Itachi you can babysit her. Have fun you two." Deidara said taking his key and going into the room.

"That settled that real fast." Itachi mumbled before opening the door to his and Hana's room.

"There's only one bed..." Hana said pointing at the bed with wide eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." Itachi said walking in and putting his bag down in the chair.

"Sooo...who gets the couch?" She asked looking around.

It was a generally nice room. It had one king sized bed, a giant wardrobe dresser, a mini fridge, a personal bathroom, a couch, of course the chair near the door, and a bed side table.

"No one. The bed is big enough to fit the both of us. If one of us sleep on the couch then we will wake up with little to no sleep at all and we need all the rest we can get." Itachi said sitting on the bed.

"Okay...let's go to the store and get some stuff for the fridge...we'll need something to eat tonight and tomorrow morning." Hana said finally putting her stuff down.

"Sure let's go. Want to take Deidara?" Itachi asked standing.

"He's already gone." Hana said shrugging.

"He must have hid his chakra...how can you sense it and I can't?" Itachi asked causing Hana to stare at him.

"You really want to ask that question?" Hana asked him with an 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that' face.

"Right...never mind. Let's just get food and come back." Itachi said walking out the door.

"Suddenly so grumpy..." Hana mumbled to herself before following him outside.

"Where do you think we can get food?" Itachi asked looking around...to see mostly sand.

"Let's just follow Deidara's chakra...it's this way..." Hana said pointing towards the east.

"You seriously think we'll find food by following him?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not...but at least he'll lead us somewhere...and from there we can look for stores. He's probably looking for a bar or something because he misses Sasori and being in the village makes him depressed." Hana said shrugging before following after Deidara.

"I don't see why..he's just back at base." Itachi said mumbling, who would miss the puppet-gone-human anyways, right?

"The fact that he doesn't have his usual partner? I don't know...just walk faster." Hana said blushing when her stomach growled way to loud for her comfort.

"Okay...come on." Itachi said grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked blushing when Itachi held her hand.

"It attracts less attention." Itachi said shrugging it off.

"Oh look...food stands." Hana said noticing that they hit a market place.

"Thank you...now get all the food you want and we can head back to the inn." Itachi said smiling slightly.

"All the food..." Hana said spacing out starring at all the food.

"Hurry up girl...I don't have all day." Itachi said lightly tapping her back.

"Okay...jeesh.." Hana said before getting all the food she wanted...which happened to be nearly two different types of plates from almost every store.

"Please tell me you're done now?" Itachi asked looking at all the food she had grabbed.

"This is why you never let the hungry one buy the food." Hana said before heading away to the inn.

"That food will last...until tomorrow afternoon...maybe..." Itachi mumbled noticing she was already eating one of the bags of chips she bought.

…...sharing a room...being dragged around a market place..poor Itachi..not XD...so far they have entered one of the many villages...still got some time till this mission is over...which means more romance (sort of) and more fights (Deidara and Hana)...Stay tuned :)


	9. Chapter 9

The Life of Hana Mori

Ch. 9

~Last time~

"This is why you never let the hungry one buy the food." Hana said before heading away to the inn.

"That food will last...until tomorrow afternoon...maybe..." Itachi mumbled noticing she was already eating one of the bags of chips she bought.

~Now, TIME SKIP, 6 months later~

The group had managed to make it through half the world in just six months, due to Itachi just wanting it to end, as well as Hana and Deidara's constant fighting.

Right now they were heading past the Mountain's Graveyard and everything had been quiet so far, with no signs of the Konoha ninja's.

"Once we get out of here, we are to go straight for Oto...from there we can rest for a few days. My birds tell me that the Konoha ninja are so far behind they have pretty much lost our trail." Deidara said smirking at the idiots.

"So far. Hana, how bad was your group at navigating?" Itachi asked looking at the blonde female.

"Sad. I was the navigator most of the time. So with out me they are pretty much clueless." Hana said shrugging.

"That is sad. You had stupid friends. Are you sure they didn't rub off on you?" Deidara teased before sinking half way into the ground.

"Wanna say that again? I can sink you all the way into the ground if you want." Hana said menacingly.

"You don't have the guts." Deidara said challengingly, before letting out a really girly squeak when he started to sink more.

"Just apologize...if I didn't know any better I would say you two act like a married couple." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"Hell no am I marrying that thing...I'd rather marry you." Hana said before turning bright red.

"Is that a promise?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ew...can you do this when I am asleep..or dead?" Deidara asked squeaking as he continued to sink.

"I can arrange that." Itachi and Hana said at the same time.

"You two...should seriously just get married in Iwa...so god damn mushy and so compatible...it's slightly sickening..." Deidara said shuttering until he was thrown into the air as Hana stopped her quicksand from eating the dumb, girly blond.

"Shut it Deidara...before one day she really does kill you." Itachi said before turning and walking away with Hana following behind, leaving Deidara to rush after them as he grumbled.

~2 days later~

Within two days, they had made it to the gates of Oto, where it seemed, sadly, that the village had been abandoned.

"What do we do now?" Deidara asked.

"We turn and head back to Takigakure through the back way. Once we get there we should still be able to rest a few days before they find out that we have retreated." Hana said turning on her heel before running off.

"This girl gives no warnings..." Itachi mumbled before running to catch up to her.

"What did you say?...Hey...WAIT FOR ME!" Deidara yelled before running as fast as he could.

With the pace they were going at, it took about three and a half days to reach Takigakure.

"Finally we can rest again." Deidara said before plopping onto the nice cold bed.

"Whatever...Hana and I are going to our room. Try not to break anything." Itachi said before leading Hana to the room, three doors down.

"Why are we so far from Deidara?" Hana asked looking at the distance.

"So that he can't disturb us. We've been dating for three out of the six months...and we haven't had much time because of the idiot. What do you say we actually go on a date tonight? I've been here plenty of times and know the perfect place to eat." Itachi said opening the door to their room.

"Wow...that was so out of character...but I'd love to. Knowing Deidara...he'll go get wasted anyways." Hana said laughing.

Yes it was true, after four months of knowing each other, and three months of constantly getting stuck sharing a hotel room, they started dating, but have yet to actually go on a date. Hana has also made amazing progress on Itachi's eyes. He only had a few more months till they were fully healed and Hana hoped that no fights would happen until they were fully healed.

"That is most likely true considering he's already showering." Itachi said listening to the water go on in the next few rooms over.

"It's only early afternoon though...that boy is so desperate to pass out." Hana said shaking her head at him.

"Let's go do a little shopping since we'll be here for a few days." Itachi said smiling, something that was rare, even for Hana to see.

"Onwards, my personal guide of Takigakure." Hana said making Itachi laugh as he grabbed her hand and led her outside.

As they shopped, Itachi never once let go of Hana's hand.

~Three hours later~

"Wow...who knew we would find so much things we'd like here." Hana said starring at all the bags.

"This place is well known for it's products. Let's head to the hotel and get ready. I'll put stuff away and you can shower in our room, since Deidara is already gone i'll just use his shower." Itachi said before adjusting the bags so that he could go back to holding her hand.

It took them ten minutes to get back to the, in which Itachi automatically started putting things away, since he knew it would be a while for Hana to shower, since she hasn't taken one in about two weeks, which both amazed and confused Itachi, since he figured girls would be grossed out by going so long with out showering and yet..she still smelt good.

~Date time~

Hana had come out of the shower 10 minutes after Itachi and went into their room to something she'd never thought she'd see.

"You are wearing a tux..." Hana said starring with wide eyes.

"Yes...and you are wearing a dress." Itachi said pointing at the dress she had bought that day.

Hana's dress was in a short, light pink, strapless dinner gown. Her sandals were silver, as well as her jewelry, which was colored to match her dress.

Unknown to her, Itachi had also gotten his hands on a little piece of jewelry.

"Shall we head out?" Itachi asked holding his arm out for her to hold on to.

"We shall." Hana said smiling at him.

It took two hours for them to be eating desert and the night was going perfect for them so far.

"Hana...i'd like to ask you something." Itachi said standing up and going in front of her.

"Ok?" Hana said confused.

"As ninja, especially S-Rank missing ones, we never know when we will perish or when a loved one will perish. I know it seems so soon, but i'd rather do this now rather than never. I love you and I know this may sound weird, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long either of us have. Hana Jade Mori, will you marry me?" Itachi asked kneeling down in front of Hana causing a tear to fall from her eye.

"Yes...I would love to." Hana said smiling even though tears had begun to fall on their own.

Itachi slid the ring on her finger before kissing her lightly and going to sit back down.

"So many people are starring..." Hana said laughing lightly.

"They'll look away soon enough." Itachi said smiling at Hana. Now all he had to do was ask her brother...and cousin...and cousin-in-law...oh how much fun that was going to be, but he still had another six months till that happened.

…...WOOOHOOOO! WEDDING FOR THE HACHI COUPLE...maybe...only one more chapter left sadly :'(...hope you all have liked it and i'm sorry for the giant time skip...but because I have been sick for the past few weeks and the doctor said it might last for a month still...I decided to cut it short so that I didn't leave you guys hanging for to long and so that I could complete this with out worrying. I wanted to post the links to the outfit and everything...but it won't work sadly TT~TT...


End file.
